Los héroes sin memoria
by Nicole Daidouji
Summary: Spoilers DH Tras la batalla final, Neville acude a San Mungo a visitar a sus padres. Los héroes sin memoria. Porque también los Longbottom lucharon en aquella guerra. Porque Neville tiene un solo motivo con el que destruir el mundo.


_¡Hola!_

_Estaba aburrida en un descanso del estudio... y salió esto. Es mi primera historia sobre Neville, así que... :s sé consecuente xD._

* * *

Sus pasos resuenan en el frío suelo, y siente el eco de sus pisadas sobre las baldosas. La luz, blanca, que todo lo envuelve, le acompaña en su camino por el pasillo. No oye el silencio porque va sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

Sabe que últimamente su presencia impone a los demás. Sabe que le miran y le señalan. _"Mira, ahí va el chico. Ése que…"._ Algunos le admiran, otros le temen, para otros sigue siendo nadie.

Sabe que hay quien opina que siempre fue un héroe, y quien despertó así de repente y se dio cuenta de que siempre había estado allí. En el fondo le da igual. El gusanillo le carcome por dentro, y quizá piense que está mal sentirse así de bien.

Sin embargo, la mayor parte del tiempo no se siente bien.

Se siente tranquilo.

Una losa ha sido retirada de su conciencia, y sus sueños vuelven a ser normales. Sin pesadillas, sin miedos.

Cree que por fin encontrará el descanso que necesita, aunque sabe que no es por él por quien lo ha hecho.

En la habitación hay dos personas más.

Una está tumbada en la cama, mirando al techo, canturreando una canción incoherente. La otra está de pie, mirando por la ventana, sin ver nada de lo que hay al otro lado.

Alice Longbottom alza los brazos hacia el techo, intentando atrapar las luces que hay en él, y los deja caer libremente, sin pensar en nada, sin mirar a nadie. Su marido, Frank, juega a contar los soplos de aire que mueven los árboles que se ven desde la habitación, y ríe él solo cuando un pensamiento alegre cruza por su cabeza.

Neville los mira, a uno y otro, y sonríe.

Sonríe porque sabe que tiene que sonreír, y porque realmente tiene ganas de hacerlo.

Allá donde se crean sus sueños, hay un rincón lleno de esa alegría que ellos le contagiaron una vez. Ya no siente la rabia que le daba otras veces cuando llegaba a ese punto y los miraba. Perdidos del mundo, sus padres siempre habían significado la lucha.

Y la derrota.

Ahora, Neville sabe que esa lucha no fue en vano. Siempre lo ha sabido, en realidad, pero quiere creer que es AHORA cuando podrán ser libres.

Lamenta que no fuera su propia mano quien acabara con Bellatrix Lestrange, y fuera él mismo quien se ocupara de infringirle tanto sufrimiento que perdiera la razón. La venganza no es buena consejera, Neville, le había dicho su abuela una vez.

La única vez que preguntó _porqué._

Se siente satisfecho consigo mismo, porque será él quien pase a los libros de historia, y su nombre será recordado junto al de sus padres.

Se acerca a la cama donde yace Alice, y le toma la mano.

Sus miradas se cruzan un solo momento y ella sonríe. Su cara redonda se ilumina y Neville siente un alivio infinito. Ama ver sonreír a su madre. Solo ella sonríe como si mereciera la pena sonreír por todo.

-Hola, mamá-saluda en voz baja. Ella sigue sonriendo. Señala a Frank, que sigue junto a la ventana, y se apoya en Neville para levantarse. Le coge ambas manos, y le guía hacia allí. Neville la deja hacer. Sabe que su madre adora mirar por la ventana cuando él está allí.

Suele agitar los brazos cuando los pájaros pasan muy cerca del cristal, y ríe con esa risa contagiosa que solo ella tiene. Pasa largas horas mirando la lluvia, siguiendo con el dedo el curso de una gota de lluvia, cristal abajo, hasta que desaparece por la fachada del edificio. A veces llora.

Neville intuye (aunque no lo ha preguntado nunca) que la lluvia significa algo para su madre. Algo que él no puede comprender. Nunca ha querido saber detalles. Nunca preguntó dónde, ni cuándo. No quiere lugares ni fechas. Con saber qué y quién tiene más que suficiente. En ocasiones se siente culpable.

Frank sigue allí, de pie, y toma a Alice de la mano. La mira solo un momento antes de apretarla fuertemente, y entonces ve que la otra mano de ella está enlazada con la de Neville. Su vista recorre sus brazos, hasta llegar al cuerpo de su hijo y mirarle fijamente a la cara.

Cuando esto ocurre, el niño, no tan niño, se estremece. Se pregunta cómo de dura sería su mirada si alguna vez él hiciera algo malo y su padre tuviera que reprenderle por ello. Pero eso nunca ha sucedido, y sabe que nunca sucederá.

Suspira y sonríe a su padre, y él asiente con la cabeza. Para entonces, Alice está pegada al cristal sin soltar la mano de Neville. Le señala las nubes, y si hijo asiente, comprendiendo.

La noche les sorprende junto a la ventana. Frank tiene una mano sobre el hombro derecho de su hijo, y Alice le aprieta fuertemente la mano izquierda. Neville siente ambas conexiones con tanta fuerza que no se da cuenta de que están absortos los tres en contemplar lluvia que lleva cayendo un rato. Entonces, Alice sorbe por la nariz y Frank la mira.

Alarga la mano y le retira la lágrima que cae por su mejilla. Ella cierra los ojos cuando él hace este gesto, y luego él se besa los dedos que han recogido la lágrima. Neville los mira, a uno y otro, sorprendido.

Alice sonríe de nuevo, y apoya su cabeza en el pecho de su hijo, que ya es más alto que ella. El aplomo de la mano de su padre en su hombro se hace más pesado y Neville se vuelve a mirarlo. Su padre sonríe con gratitud y balbucea.

-Pájaro-dice. Neville parpadea, pero desde la ventana no se ve ningún pájaro. Alice levanta el rostro y asiente.

-Pájaro-repite, mirando a Neville con insistencia. Entonces, alza un dedo y señala un árbol lejano. Neville entorna los ojos, fuerza mucho la vista, y lo ve. Allá, a lo lejos, hay un nido. Junto al huevo pardo hay un pájaro, la hembra probablemente. El macho llega volando a posarse al otro lado del huevo y ambos miran atentamente.

Entonces, al huevo le sale una grieta, y luego otra. A los pocos minutos, una cabeza pequeña y plumosa asoma por el cascarón. Salta al nido, desprendiéndose de la cáscara y se revuelve, sacudiendo sus diminutas plumas.

El padre lo mira, orgulloso, y pía.

La cría lo observa, sorprendido.

Estira la cabeza igual que él y pía, imitándole.

Ambos aletean sin moverse.

Neville vuelve la cabeza hacia su padre, y éste le mira como queriendo decirle. Siente que está a punto de echarse a llorar y la presión de la mano de su madre en su mano izquierda se hace más fuerte. Entonces, nota que los dos lo están mirando con tanta intensidad que sabe que son realmente conscientes de que está allí.

La mano de Alice toca su mejilla y Neville se da cuenta de que está llorando. Su madre recoge sus lágrimas y sonríe. Luego, mira a Frank y toma su otra mano con la que le queda libre.

Vuelve a mirar a la ventana, instando a Neville a que siga observando.

-Pájaro-repite.

-Pájaro-dice él, en el mismo tono.

Y Frank deposita un suave y torpe beso en la sien de su hijo.

* * *

_Hola de nuevo!_

_Bueno, después de este intento de hacerle recuperar a Neville lo que Bellatrix le arrebató, me despido._

_Quejas, sugerencias, latigazos y demás son bienvenidos!_

_Gracias por leer,_

_Nicole_


End file.
